Vongola Salon
by Vocallone
Summary: Yang mau ber-nosebleed ria atau mau mengubah penampilan anda, Silahkan kunjung fic ini!  Chapter 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog:

OK, kalian pasti akan mengurus semuanya di sini! Kecantikan kalian pasti diurusnya disini! Penampilan kalian akan berubah disini! Aku yakin itu! .Tapi, memang mungkin akan tidak seperti selera anda . Hanya saja nanti pasti banyak yang jatuh hati melihatmu setelah datang kesini dan setelah dress up disini! Aku yakin itu! Dan kalian akan ber-nosebleedria karena melihat beberapa tokoh-tokoh yang kalian sukai! Kunjungilah salon ini jika mau mengubah penampilan kalian dengan begitu sempurna! OK yang mau~ silahkan review disini , dan jangan lupa tulisakan model rambut apa yang kalian inginkan dan juga perawatannya! OK , segini dulu yaa~ ja ne~

DAPTAR DIRI DULU YAA

REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

*Author note : ini contoh... Klo kurang menarik dan ada kekurangan tolong jelaskan di review onegaisimashu.*

Ada perempuan yang bernama Karin *alias temen deket di sekolah + author kerja sama* sedang jalan-jalan. Lalu ia melihat ada yang aneh. Ternyata? Ada Salon baru di jalan yang ia lewati tersebut. Karena memang mungkin ia sudah tidak cuci rambut sejak ujian karena stres. *jangan bunuh gw yaa~* ia masuk kedalam. Sebelumnya ia belum melihat nama salon itu. " Irasai masshe. " Kata Giotto yang menjaga kasir depan dan memakai T-shirt dan celana jeans yang memakai celemek. Lalu Karin yang melihatnya langsung jaw drop. Lalu Giotto langsung melayani Karin , " Nah, silahkan masuk. " Lalu muncul Tsuna , Gokudera , Yamamoto , G , Ugetsu. " Irasai masshe. " Kata mereka berbarengan. Lalu Karin secara paksa di takir oleh Gokudera yang memakai baju biasa hanya saja ia memakai bondu yang ada telinga kelinci , " Silahkan duduk disini dahulu. " Lalu G yang memakai kemeja dan celana jeans biasa + bondu berkuping kelinci juga bertanya kepada Karin , " Anda mau model rambut apa? Dan perawatannya? " Lalu karena masih shock Karin menjawab dengan terbata-bata , " E-Em , diluruskan saja. Tapi jangan terlalu lurus atau pun ikal. Dan rambutnya di cuci dan memakai vitamin. " Lalu setelah selesai mencatat G memasuk buku catatan kecilnya. Lalu ia menyuruh Dino yang ada di tempat untuk mencuci rambut pelanggan untuk mencuci rambut Karin. " OK. Silahkan duduk disini. " Kata Dino sambil tersenyum ke arah Karin , yang membuat Karin nosebleeding. " E-Eh? Kau tidak apa? " Tanya Dino heran. Lalu Karin menjawab , " Ti-Tidak apa. " Setelah itu Karin dicuci rambutnya oleh Dino. Tapi , " Ouch! " Teriak Karin. Lalu Dino dengan panik bertanya , " Ma-Maaf! " Lalu ia melanjutkannya. Saat akan memberi rambut Karin vitamin ada yang menghentikannya , " Eits, itu tidak boleh. Vitaminnya harus yang ini. " Kata ... ... L-U-S-S-U-R-I-A. " A-a Maaf , aku tidak tahu. " Kata Dino. Lalu akhirnya nasib nya Karin , rambutnya dicuci oleh Lussuria. Lalu setelah dibilas dan lain sebagainya Karin di antar oleh Alaude ke tempat untuk mengeringkan rambut. Lalu Alaude mangambil hair dryer dan mengeringkan rambut Karin. Tanpa basa basi sedikitpun. Tetapi memakai deathglare yang sepertinya mengatakan bahwa jika Karin tidak diam maka ia akan M-A-T-I di tangan Alaude. Setelah kering karena rambutnya ikal jadi seperti mengembang. Lalu yang men-catok (meluruskan rambut) Tsuna. Lalu setelah sedikit demi sedikit dilurusi , " GYAAAA! PANAS! " Teriak Karin karena rambutnya kebakar. Karena alat catoknya terlalu panas. " Su-Sumimasen. " Yup~ disana terjadi kekacauan yang sangat amat meriah. Tsuna telah membakar (tidak sengaja) rambut Karin. Yang akhirnya Lussuria lah yang membantunya , dan akhirnya rambut Karin menjadi normal dan sesuai keinginannya. Lalu ia di make up oleh Giotto. Make up-nya gak jelek lhoo~ tidak menor and simple. Sekarang ia menjadi seperti putri yang cantik jelita. (Saingan ama pangeran Bel.) Setelah itu Karin membayar dengan harga : Rp **.000,00. Wew murah kan? Lalu ia boleh foto bareng dengan siapapun! *mau setan juga boleh / author dilempar sandal oleh Karin/*

Kalian mau tau siapa yang membangun ni salon? Tentunya pegawai yang ada disana dipaksa oleh saya. Tapi salon ini dibuat oleh saya. *lha, bukannya sama aja?* direkturnya kerjasama denganku membuat salon ini. Namanya, tebak sendiri. Klo bisa jawab pinter! Jenius! Lebih pinter dari Gokudera! *aku yakin kalian pasti bisa jawab*

Balasan review :

caca27 : huwaw! Terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic ini!

Reine Cavallone : Thank's udh baca. *G sedang mencatat model rambut yang diinginkan* nanti coba kuusahakan. Kalau ada yang salah kasih tau yaa~

Suzuru Seiyo : Thank's. Penasaran? Sudah terjawab bukan? *G sedang mencatat kembali* jika di chapter ini ada yang kurang tolong yaa~ kasi tau kekurangannya.

Maaf kalau ni fic pendek.

Diusahakan chapter selanjutnya panjang...

..UNTUK YANG SUDAH ME-REVIEW..

THANK YOU

Jika berminat untuk mengubah penampilan silahkan review + kalau mau lihat pairing kasih tahu di review... Silahkan pencet tulisan dibawah ini ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : - caca27

Disclaimer : KHR hanya milik Amano Akira!

WARNING : little shonenai (gak sampe kissu) , OOC , OC , typo.

Pemberitahuan : bila ada yang kekurangan tolong beritahu di review. Bila ada kesalah penulisan (typo) tolong beritahu juga di review. Selamat membaca~

~ CHAPTER 2 ~

Ada parempuan yang memakai baju bertangan panjang berwarna putih , memakai rok mini yang berwarna biru yang sesuai dengan bajunya , dan memakai sepatu teplek berwarna abu-abu. Namanya adalah caca. Saat itu caca-san sedang berjalan-jalan di mall. Lalu ia naik excalator ke lantai 5. Lalu ada salon baru , kebetulan caca-san ingin merapikan rambutnya. Sebelum ia masuk ia melihat papan nama salon tersebut.

' He? Aku gak salah lihat ya? Namanya Vongola Salon. Akh , hanya namanya saja masa bodohlah. Masuk aja. ' sambil memasuki salon.

"Irasai masshe." sambut Giotto yang memakai baju kemeja seperti manager serta celana jeans berwarna biru muda dan G yang memakai baju kemeja dan celana jeans berwarna abu-abu.

' Ini , bukan mimpikan? Aku menghayal terlalu banyak. Caca! Ayo sadarlah! ' Kataku dalam hati sambil cengo di depan pintu.

" Maaf , boleh aku minta dicubit? " Tanyaku kepada Giotto.

" Eh? E-eh, ba-baiklah. " Sambil mencubit pipi kanannya dengan lembut.

' I-Ini bukan mimpi? OMG! ' Masih cengo karena dicubit dan didepannya ada tokoh anime. " E-eh, terimakasih. I-Ini salonkan? " Tanyaku dengan bodohnya karena masih shock. *author dihajar ama caca27*

" Tentu saja bodoh. Cepat , rambutmu mau diapakan? " Tanya G sambil mengambil buku catatan kecilnya dan penanya.

" E-Eh? Rambut saya diberi vitamin agar kuat dan berkilau saja. Dan mungkin kalau model rambutnya dirapikan saja. " Kata caca masih dalam keadaan shock.

" OK. Silahkan masuk. " Kata G sambil menaruh buku catatan kecilnya di kantong pinggannya dan menunjukan jalan.

Lalu caca di antar ke tempat untuk mencuci rambut. " Nah, silahkan duduk disini. Tunggulah disini." Kata G sambil berjalan ke belakang dan memanggil seseorang.

" Ya, bisa saya bantu? " Tanya Dino yang memakai kemeja putih polos dan celana hitam panjang kepada caca yang sedang menunggu rambutnya untuk dicuci.

"E-Eh , saya ingin mencuci rambut saya." Kata caca masih terbata-bata.

" Ok, mari kita mulai. " Kata Dino sambil memulai membasahi rambut caca.

" Permisi, anda mau pesan apa? " Tanya Tsuna yang sekarang berada di depan caca. Ia memegang sebuah buku catatan dan menu minuman dan desert. Tsuna memakai baju kesayangannya , T-shirt yang tertera angka 27 di atas sebelah kanannya dan celana jeans berwarna coklat muda yang mempunyai banyak kantong. " Ini menu-nya. Oyah , to-tolong jangan pesan yang ini. " Sambil menunjuk ke arah tulisan yang tertera di menu itu. " Di-dia membuat poison cooking. Di salon ini sudah ada 5 korban keracunan makanan. Aku juga baru tahu kalau itu buatan Bianchi-san. " Kata Tsuna sambil sweat drop mikirin 1 pegawai yang memasakan racun untuk para tamu yang datang ke sana.

" O-Oh , kalau begitu aku pesan juice aja. " Kata caca yang ikut-ikutan sweat drop.

" Kalau juice kita hanya punya 1 juice yang sangat digemari oleh semua tamu yang datang kemari. Juice nanas. " Kata Tsuna sambil sweat drop lagi.

" Iya , disini tamu-tamu entah kenapa "tertarik" dengan juice nanas itu. Katanya juice itu enak dibandingkan yang lainnya. Jadi kami hapus yang lain dan sekarang juice hanya tertera 1 di menu kami. " Kata Dino sambil memberi sampo ke rambutku.

" Eh? Juice nanas? Ya , baiklah saya pesan itu saja. " Kata caca. ' Jangan bilang yang bikin itu salah satu dari 2 orang yang berambut nanas. ' Kata caca dalam hatinya.

" Ok , pesanan akan datang. Tunggu sebentar ya. " Kata Tsuna sambil jalan ke belakang. Tiba-tiba ada suara ~GUBRAK~ . Tsuna ceroboh, ia tidak melihat bahwa ada kabel dibawah kakinya sehingga terjatuh.

" Oy , hebivor kau tidak apa? " Tanya Hibari yang kebetulan lewat situ. Hibari tidak memakai baju sekolahnya , ia memakai kemeja lengkap dengan jasnya yang sangat rapi. * Kina: tumben-tumben ntu karnivor baik. Biasanyakan sadis. /dideathglare/ O-ok kita lanjutkan. *

" A-Aku tidak apa Hi-Hibari-san. " Kata Tsuna yang langsung berdiri dengan wajah yang merah merona.

" Lain kali hati-hati herbivor. " Kata Hibari yang berjalan ke arah kasir yang didepan.

' Wuiiiih dimana-mana pasti selalu ada ya yang namanya shonnenai itu. ' Kata caca dalam hati sambil sweat drop nge-liat Hibari yang tumben-tumbennya ia baik. Walau masih memanggil dengan sebutan herbivor. Tapi caca merasa bahwa ada yang mengeluarkan aura aneh disana. Ternyata yang mengeluarkan aura aneh itu adalah Dino yang menyaksikan kejadia tadi. ' Kasian juga nih. Tabah ya Dino , kan loe bisa lain kesempatan bersama dia. '

Setelah selesai memberi vitamin , membilas dan sebagainya , caca disuruh duduk dan menunggu orang untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu.

" Kufufufufu~ nih juice nya. " Kata Mukuro yang datang tiba-tiba. Mukuro memakai T-shirt yang biasa ia selimuti kembali dengan jaket kokuyo high tapi sekarang tidak. Hanya T-shirt itu dan celana panjang berwarna hijau (celana seragam kokuyo high).

" A-Ah, Makasih. " Kata caca sambil mengambil juice-nya , meminumnya dan bengong menatap Mukuro.

" Kufufufu~ ada apa?" tanya mukuro sambil memegang rambut caca. " Hmmm , aku panggilkan ntu kakek semangka untuk mengeringkan rambutmu. " Kata Mukuro setelah memegang rambut caca dan pergi ke belakang.

' Kakek semangka? Deamon Spade?' Kata caca dalam hati sambil celingak celinguk ngeliat ke kanan dan kiri.

" Nufufufu~ ada apa? Kukeringkan rambutmu ya. " Kata Deamon yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia memakai kemeja bertangan panjang yang dilipat sampai sikutnya dan memakai celana berwarna hitam.

" A-ah, Ba-Baik. " Kata caca sambil meminum juice nanasnya yang dipesan. " Rasanya enak. " Kata caca masih sambil meminum juicenya dan melihat ke cermin.

~ Setelah 5 menit kemudian~

" Nah, sudah selesai. OK tinggal panggil Giotto untuk merapikan dan make-up. " Kata Deamon Spade sambil membereskan hairdryer-nya dan sisir yang digunakan.

" Ah, terimakasih. " Sambil menaruh gelas juice nanasnya yang telah habis diminumnya di atas meja.

" Waah , sudah selesai ya? Anda terlihat lebih cantik lho. " kata Giotto yang datang tiba-tiba sambil membawa alat-alat make-up berserta alat-alat untuk merapikan rambut caca.

" A-ah, Te-Terimakasih. " kata caca yang sekarang pipinya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. **

" Nah, karena anda tidak memesan ingin model rambut apa. Biar aku yang menata rambut anda. " kata Giotto sambil mengambil sisir dan ikat rambut.

" Ba-baiklah. " kata caca menyetujui usul Giotto.

~ HASIL ~

" Nah, selesai. " kata Giotto membereskan alat make-upnya.

" Waaaah~ aku harus belajar model rambut ini. Terimakasih banyak ya Giotto. " kata caca yang tidak percaya melihat dirinya begitu cantik seperti putri (menurut author)

" Um, sama-sama. " kata Giotto sambil mengangguk. " Mau ku ajarkan cara gaya model rambut ini? Nanti ya, setelah foto dengan semua yang kerja disini. "

~ OK kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang asyik berfoto-foto. Aku akan jelaskan bagaimana gaya model rambut yang ditata Giotto ~

Gaya rambut : gaya ekor kuda yang miring ke samping. Membuat orang atau perempuan yang menggunakan gaya rambut ini semakin cute.

Cara : 1. Sisir rambut menyerupai ekor kuda.

2. Lalu, ikat agak miring ke samping dengan karet.

Make-up: sesuai dengan wajah , tidak menor.

Warna make-up yang digunakan : hijau , merah muda untuk lipgloss.

Point: sesuai dengan baju yang dipakai (cute). Dan wajahnya lebih dimudakan agar terlihat bertambah cute.

Kina: Huft... Akhirnya selesai... Tadinya mau munculin juga Reine Cavallone. Tapi berhubung pusing mikirin jalan ceritanya mau kaya gimana , jadi di chapter selanjutnya aja.

Lussu : Kenapa eke gak muncul lagi di chapter ini?

Kina: Uhuk... Tuh udah keluar...

Lussu: Bukan~ Maksudku... Bla bla bla bla blablablabla...

Kina: Review dan pencet ini...|


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : - Reine Cavallone

- Suzuru Seiyo

Reine Cavallone dan Suzuru Seiyo:

Disclaimer: KHR dan para tokoh animenya hanya milik Amano Akira 4ever!

WARNING: typo , OC , OOC , little Shonenai.

Pemberitahuan: ini kalau lhoo~ abiz kalau dipisah dalam 1 chapter 2 orang... Ficnya bakal panjang banget... Jdi... Diginiin... OK + bagi anon atau apapun boleh ikutan kok~ asal di review tulis model apa yang diinginkan serta perawatan yang diinginkan , selamat membaca~

Saat itu ada perempuan bernama Reine. Ia sangat jarang ke salon , ia juga mempunyai teman bernama Suzuru Seiyo. Ia biasanya dipanggil Suzu-chan. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di mall. Lalu mereka ingin ke salon , kerena Suzu-chan ingin memotong rambutnya yang panjang , dan Reine ingin memotong juga rambutnya yang juga sudah panjang. Suzu-chan memakai baju berwarna putih yang ada tulisan yang berwarna biru langit *tulisannya apa aja* dan memakai celana pendek berwarna biru muda. Dan Reine memakai baju tangan panjang bergaris-garis hitam putih dan ada tulisan " the sweet girl" berwarna abu-abu yang senada dengan garis hitam putihnya dan memaki rok mini yang berwarna hitam berenda-renda. Lalu mereka berjalan-jalan di mall juga tentunya. Dan hendak ke salon yang sekarang menjadi gosip di sekolah mereka. Katanya banyak yang nosebleeding melihat kecakepan sang penata dan yang makeup atau melihat sesuatu disana. Karena penasaran mereka langsung ke sana.

"Te-Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan teman-teman. Namanya aja udah Vongola Salon." kata Reine sambil menunjuk lambang Vongola dan tulisan nama salon tersebut.

"I-Iya benar. Lebih baik kita masuk. Aku benar-benar sudah penasaran dengan dalamnya." kata Suzu sambil menarik tangan Reine yang masih cengok dan masih menunjuk lambang dan nama salonnya.

"Iras-" kata Giotto yang memakai baju seperti sebelumnya , menyambut kedatangan Suzu dan Reine , tapi omongannya terpotong oleh orang yang ada disebelahnya berambut abu-abu dan memakai baju T-shirt yang ada tulisan !EXTREME! berteriak "Selamat datang to the extreme!" kata (baca:teriak) Ryohei yang sekarang membantu menjaga toko itu.

"Akh, telingaku sakit." keluh Suzu karena kupingnya sakit diteriaki oleh suara ultrasonik dari Ryohei.

"Sama." kata Reine kepada Suzu sambil memegang telianganya itu.

Lalu setelah Ryohei memberi sambutan untuk para tamu ia tertidur di kursi yang disediakan untuk menjaga didepan. Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Abaikan saja dia. Dia hanya disuruh menjaga toko ini dan menyambut tamu." kata Giotto kepada Suzu dan Reine. "Sekarang kalian mau model rambut apa? Dan perawatannya?" tanya Giotto kepada Suzu dan Reine yang masih sweatdrop ngeliat si Ryohei.

Tiba-tiba aja G dateng. "Woy! Giotto itu bagian gw! Akh lupakan. Nah, kalian mau model dan perawatan rambut apa?"

Suzu yang baru sadar langsung memesan, "S-Saya mau dipotong shaggy sasak. Dan perawatan agar rambut berkilau dan kuat."

Sedangkan Reine dia masih bengong melihat semua yang terjadi di depannya. G yang melihat Reine bengong terus hanya melambai-lambai tangan di depan matanya.

"Woy, sadar. Mau model dan perawatan apa? Woy? Halooo?" kata G yang masih melambay-lambay tangannya di depan mata Riene.

"Oh, iya. Aku dipotong pendek saja. Dan potongan rambutnya tidak melanggar peraturan sekolah." kata Reine yang baru sadar dan cengo lagi ngeliat adegan 6927.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Suzu penasaran.

"I-Itu tuh. Ada itu." kata Reine sambil nunjuk-nunjuk adegan yang sangat amat romantisnya -wow-.

"E-Eh... Ada tisu?" tanya Suzu setelah melihat adegan itu.

Secara tiba-tiba Kina muncul dan memberikan Suzu tisu dengan wajah straight face.

"Lha? Kina? Kau lagi ngapain ke sini?" tanya Reine yang sadar kalau Kina yang memberi tisu ke Suzu.

"Eh? Aku? Aku jaga kasir salon. Sekalian nge-fotoin tamu-tamu yang sudah beres. Ehehehe, ada apa?" kata Kina aka sang Author pembuat fic GJ ini. "Oh, bentar aku harus mengambil kamera." kata Kina sambil mengambil kamera dan memotret adegan 6927.

"Lu-Lupakan mereka. Nah, silahkan masuk." kata G sambil menunjukan jalan. "Kalian akan dicuci dahulu rambutnya. Silahkan menunggu disini." kata G kepada Suzu dan Reine sambil berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik. Muncullah Dino dan satu orang lagi, Alfonso (Primo Cavallone).

"Baik mari kita mulai." kata Dino yang berada di belakang Suzu.

"Yup. Nah, sekarang kalian relax saja ya." kata Al kepada Suzu dan Reine dan mulai membasahi rambut mereka.

"Oya. Kalian mau air panas atau dingin." tanya Dino kepada Suzu dan Reine.

"Atau." jawab mereka berbarengan dan singkat.

"Baiklah." kata Al dan Dino juga berbarengan dan mengatur suhu air menjadi hangat.

Lalu Tsuna datang sambil membawa buku catatan dan menu. Dangan wajah memerah.

"Em, permisi. Mau pesan cemilan atau minuman?" tanya Tsuna dengan muka yang masih memerah.

"Tsuna, siapkan saja juice special itu." usul Dino ke Tsuna.

"Ta-Tapi kan harus bayar. Karena, Mammon yang mengatur bahan-bahan makanan. Jika tidak dibayar-" kata-kata Tsuna terpotong oleh Kina yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Biar aku yang bayar. Sekalian aku pesan satu." kata Kina ke Tsuna.

"Ba-Baiklah. Kalian mau pesan makanan?" tanya Tsuna ke Reine dan memberikan menu makanan.

"Emm, kalau begitu aku pesan, apa ya? Kenapa semua makanan pasti ada nanasnya?" tanya Reine sambil sweat drop.

"Ah, masa sih?" tanya Suzu yang tidak percaya sambil merebut menu dari tangan Reine.

"Benar kok. Karena disini kokinya cuman Bianchi dan Mukuro. Bianchi di pecat. Soalnya ada beberapa tamu lagi yang diracuni oleh poison cooking-nya itu. Makanya dipecat. Nah, sekarang hanya ada Mukuro." kata Kina menjelaskan.

"E-Eh? Kalau begitu kami pesan Nastar aja deh." kata Reine.

"I-Iya, Nastar aja. Yang lain mencurigakan." kata Suzu melanjutkan.

"Ba-Baik. Silahkan tunggu sebentar." kata Tsuna dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Nah, kami sudah selesai." kata Dino dan Al berbarengan.

"Tumben cepat juga kalian. Biasanya suka ada kesalahan yang membuat ntu banci kaleng dateng." kata Kina ke Dino dan Al.

Lalu Dino dan Al seperti ada hati yang tertusuk sesuatu. Lalu Hibari datang.

"Oy, Herbivor cepat kemari." Perintah Hibari kepada Suzu dan Reine.

Lalu Reine duduk di kursi. Dan yang memotong rambutnya adalah Hibari.

Dalam hati Reine berkata, 'What? Is I'm still dreaming?'.

Sedangkan Suzu oleh si bapak Semangka. Dalam hati Suzu berkata, ' Duh, kenapa harus ama kakek-kakek semangka sih?'

"Saya bukan kakek-kakek semangka." jawab Deamon ke Suzu.

"He? Kau bisa mengetahui isi otakku?" tanya Suzu kaget.

"Nufufufufu~ itu hal yang mudah. Mari kita mulai.

Tanpa banyak omong Hibari sudah memulainya duluan.

"Nah, silahkan minuman dan cemilannya~" kata Mukuro yang tiba-tiba datang dan membawa juice nanas dan nastarnya.

"Eh? Ini nastar dan juicenya?" tanya Suzu ke Mukuro.

"Emm, kalau dilihat sekilas lumayan menakutkan ya?" kata Reine yang sedang mengambil kue nastar yang ada.

"Ehm, saya permisi dulu. Saya masih ada urusan dengan Tsunayoshi-ku." kata Mukuro pamit.

"Hmp, dasar nanas busuk. Memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempaitan dia. Maaf bisa kutinggalkan sebentar?" tanya Hibari yang mulai mengeluarkan Aura membunuh ke arah Reine.

"E-Eh, Si-Si-Silahkan." Kata Reine yang ketakutan.

"Woy, Hebivor beresin ni satu herbivor." kata hibari ke Kina.

"Aku gi-" kata-kata Kina terpotong karena Hibari yang men-death glarenya dan berbisik, "jika kau mau membereskan 1 hebivor ini akan kuberi kau satu foto 10027." kata hibari nodong ke Kina.

"Emmm... 10027.. Mau sih, tpi aku bisa dapet lebih banyak klo aku ikutin kamu." kata Kina yang bener-bener sekarang otaknya udah bejad.

"Ok kalau gitu 5 lembar." kata Hibari ke Kina.

"Ok, aku terima." kata Kina senang.

'Tinggal minta ke ntu hebivor gila. (Yoru dri fic "semester baru bersama KHR?")' kata Hibari dalam hatinya.

"E-Eh? Kenapa dia?" Tanya Suzu yang sendari tadi menikmati juice nanas dan nastarnya dan sudah selesai di potong serta di keringkan deamon.

"Dia tuh, ada masalah sama Tsuna dan Mukuro. Biarin aja urusan rumah tangga mereka kok. (?)" kata Kina kepada Suzu.

"Nufufufu~ aku sudah selesai." kata Deamon bangga.

"Ntar lagi aku juga selesai kakek kepala semangka." kata Kina yang sekarang mengeringkan rambut Reine.

"Nufufufu~ Ya sudah, aku panggil Giotto biar cepat selesai." kata Deamon sambil berjalan ke meja kasir depan.

~SKIP TIME~

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai~ tunggu Giotto datang yaa~" kata Kina sembari membereskan alat-alat.

"Nufufufu~ pacarku akhirnya mau juga." kata Deaomon sambil menarik Giotto.

"Aku bukan pacarmu!" kata Giotto yang tidak setuju dengan Deamon.

"Nyuuuu~ Gio-kun, Terima saja Nggak usah malu-malu." kata Deamon masi menggoda.

"Dari pada itu! Beresin ni peralatan loe!" teriak Kina ke Deamon karena alat-alatnya masi berantakan dimana-mana.

"Yaaah, Kina mah nggak seru nih. Padahal lagi ada shou-ai diputusin." protes Suzu ke Kina.

"Oiya! Jadi inget! Thank's banget ya Suzu-chan! Aku harus ke mereka (691827)! Ja na~" kata Kina sambil memegang kamera dan ngacir.

"OK, mari kita mulai saja." kata Giotto yang sekarang sedang mengambil jepit rambut dan karet-karet rambut yang ukurannya kecil.

"Hmp, kenapa aku yang disuruh untuk menata rambut herbivor ini?" tanya Alaude yang tiba-tiba datang dan menunjuk Reine.

"Sekali ini saja lha, lagian si lussuria kan lagi pergi." bisik Giotto ke Alaude.

"..." Alaude tidak menjawab, hanya memperlihatkan tampang datarnya.

"Nufufufu~" ketawa Deamon ternyata masih berada di sana.

'Ni satu kepala semangka kenapa dari tadi mengganggu suasana sih?' pikir Reine dan Suzu sambil menaruh juice nanas yang telah habis diminum oleh mereka.

Alaude memicingkan matanya melihat ke arah kakek semangka, yang mengatakan -heh-herbivor-semangka-pergi-sana-jangan-mengganggu-suasana.

Entah berentah Deamon langsung pergi dengan wajah kusut.

"Nah, jika rambutmu di shaggy akan lebih cocok kalau memakai bando hitam atau corak dan warna lainnya sesuai bajumu. Tetapi bondunya harus yang kecil dan imut. Kalau misalnya mau diiket, diiket kaya gini. *rambutnya diambil setengah lalu diikat. Mirip TYL Chorme tapi ini nggak miring dan nggak nanas.* nah, selesai." jelas Giotto pada Suzu.

"Oooh, te-terimakasih." kata Suzu yang sekarang kalau di lihat.

Point: -lebih kelihatan muda.

-lebih feminim.

-lebih cantik.

Make up: -warna pink

(+) kesan agar lebih cute.

"Selesai." kata Alaude yang sekarang telah selesai medandani Reine dan menata rambutnya.

"Ah, arigato." kata Reine yang tidak percaya bahwa yang ada di cermin itu dirinya sendiri.

Rambut: -rambut yang di potong pendek lalu memakai jepit, akan menambah kesan kekanak-kanakan. Jadi pasti orang-orang bilang kalau kamu tuh cantik dan imuuuuut banget.

Point: -kelihatan lebih muda

-imut

-feminim

Makeup: -warna hijau

(+) kesannya akan bertambah imuuuuuut~

"OK, sekarang mari kita berfoto!" kata Kina yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

'Ke-Kenapa ni orang selalu muncul tiba-tiba ya? Kaya setan aja.' Pikir Reine dan Suzu.

~Tutup Salon~

Kina: yup~ chapter ini sampai sini dulu~ oiya! Buat kehidupan para pegawai disini. Nanti saya usahakan membuatnya yaaa~ Suzu-chan atau siapa ya yang menyarankan... *kina ditabok* ya sudah. See you again desu~

REVIEW PLEASE

BUT

NOT FLAME PLEASE...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 : Heartless Lotus

Author note: ini biar senpai bisa nyelesein fanfic buat foto tropical family. Wkakakkakak, yang lain sabar ya. Soalnya yang lain Kina belum dapat ide baru yang seru. Baru dapet ide yang Heartless Lotus. Gomene minna-sama.

PRESENT FOR:

- Yamamoto Takeshi (24 April)

SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR:

- HEARTLESS LOTUS

Balesan Review:

-caca 27: Oh, sudah membaca rupanya. ^^ yosh... Thank's udah review!

-Al-Chan 456: Ah, I-Itu... Primo Cavallone namanya Alfonso. Aku liat sih disingkatnya jdi Al. Manggilnya Al. Al-chan gomen ya. Aku pindahin giliran kamu ke chapter lain soalnya sekarang belum dapet ide buat yang giliran kamu bareng mar-sama. ^^ gomene.

-Suzuru Seiyo: Honto? Aku pertama nggak tau lho. Asal nyocokin aja. ^^ *dijitak* ahahaha, terus review ya. *digetok* arigato udah review!

-michi-chan: nee-san! Sankyu udh review! Oooh, gitu ya? *ngangguk-ngangguk* ok! Semoga yang ini memuaskan! XD

-Reine Cavallone: Oh. Iya ya. Sorry bad grammar. Trus, maaf ya untuk kakek-kakek semangka aku ceroboh nulis nama kamu. *dihajar* Nih, saya sudah meng-update fic-nya. ^^

-Heartless Lotus: Tidak masalah! Aku suka fanfic senpai sih! Waduh, boleh-boleh aja Yoru-senpai ke sini untuk menjenguk(?) atau menengok(?) Hibari dan Mukuro, tapi jangan sampai ngancurin salon juga. -_-" sip sip. Sekarang giliran lotus-senpai di sini. Jdi selamat menikmati.

Disclaimer: KHR dan para tokohnya milik Akira Amano. + OC's fic semester baru bersama KHR? Punya Heartless Lotus!

WARNING: OOC, OC, typo, misstype, shou-ai + fic ini rada nyambung sama fic Heartless Lotus (Semester Baru Bersama KHR?).#sudah minta izin ke orangnya langsung

~Saat itu di sekolah yang bernama Namimori 2~

Pelajaran sekolah, Di kelas Yoru.

Daemon Spade yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran Biologi. Yoru memerhatikan dengan baik moment-moment 1869. Sebelahnya Eva hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat Yoru yang selalau menyiapkan kameranya. Setelah selesai menerangkan Daemon mengumumkan," Kita pulang jam 11 hari ini. Jadi, hari ini kita cukup sampai di sini." Daemon langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu salam dari murid-muridnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hah? Kita pulang jam segini? Nggak salah?" tanya seorang murid yang duduk paling depan.

"Nggak kali." kata seorang murid di sebelahnya, "Justru bagus, kalau kita pulang lebih cepat." lanjut anak itu.

"Wah, udah balik nih? OK, gw cabut dulu." kata Yoru yang tumben-tumbennya nggak netep di kelas bareng dengan 1869. *kita lihat ke 1869 dulu.*

"Woy, nanas kita harus pergi." kata Hibari yang sekarang juga terburu-buru.

"Kufufufu~ tentu saja. Bagaimana dengan tsunayo-" kata mukuro sambil ngebalik ke Tsuna. Tapi Tsuna sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Hmp, ternyata Herbivor itu lebih cepat dari kita. Kalau begitu ayo." kata Hibari sambil menarik tangan Mukuro. *ah, yoru sayang sekali tidak ada disini. Coba ada, udah dapet foto-foto 1869.*

~YORU PLACE~

Yoru berlari dan sepertinya arah menuju kelas IPS. Lalu Yoru akan membuka pintu kelas dan akhirnya ia menubruk Suuge yang sedang keluar kelas untuk menuju kelas IPA. Dan mereka kena di bagian kepala.

"Wadaw! Sakit nih!" erang Suuge sambil mengusap-usap dahinya yang terbentur Yoru.

"Kebetulan! Ikut gw!" kata Yoru tanpa erangan karena mungkin sudah kebal? *author dihajar Yoru* "Woy, nee-chan mau kemana?" tanya Suuge yang lagi di seret ama Yoru.

"Temenin gw kesatu tempat. Mau menepati janji ama seseorang." kata Yoru dengan evil smile.

Dalam hati Suuge berkata,' Wadoh, perasaan gw nggak enak.'

~SAMPAI DI TUJUAN~

"Woy, nee-chan! Kaki gw panas di seret terus ama lw!" teriak Suuge sambil loncat-loncat.

"Gw kira lw nggak bisa jalan." bales Yoru dengan tampang muka tak bersalah.

"Emang kita ngapain ke mall pake nyeret orang segala." kata Suuge sambil ngeliat ke muka Yoru.

"Tuh. Ke sono." kata Yoru santai dengan muka straight face sambil nunjuk ke papan nama toko tersebut.

"Hah? Vo-Vongola Salon? Ja-Jangan-Jangan." Suuge yang merinding melihat kearah muka Yoru yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan evil smile.

"Ah, Yoru-senpai sudah datang rupanya." kata Kina sambil tersenyum manis yang lebih pendek dari Yoru dan Suuge. *maklum masi SD*

"Iya nih, narik satu mangsa untuk kita racik." kata Yoru masih memasang evil smile-nya.

"O-ow.." kata Suuge menatap ke arah kedua orang fujo di situ.

"Nah, silahkan masuk." kata Kina sambil membungkukan badan dan membukakan pintu.

Setelah itu Yoru menarik Suuge masuk ke dalam. Suuge udah ogah-ogahan masuknya. Kalau Yoru udah minat, dan memang di undang oleh Kina. Lalu saat Yoru masuk ke dalam.

"Irasaima-" Giotto memberi salam kepada Yoru dan Suuge dengan tatapan terkejut melihat ada Yoru dan Suuge. "Oh, kalian. Datang kemari rupanya." kata Giotto dengan senyum biasanya di sekolah.

"Iya. Gio-san. Kamu tunggu disitu aja. Jaga aja. Aku yang akan melayani mereka." kata Kina kepada Giotto sambil membawa Yoru dan Suuge masuk.

~Ke Tempat Cuci Rambut~

"Nah, kalau begitu Yoru-senpai duduk dan tunggu disini. Suuge-senpai ikut aku." kata Kina sambil menarik Suuge. Dan anehnya Suuge tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari tarikan Kina.

"Dino-san kamu cuci rambut Yoru-senpai ya." kata Kina yang tidak sadar kalau Yoru benci Dino.

"Yo-Yoru?" tanya Dino yang bingung melihat kearah Kina.

"Iya Yoru. Oh, iya! Yoru-senpai kan benci sama kamu. Baru inget. Kalau gitu. Siapa ya, hmm, Daemon aja." kata Kina yang baru inget+nyadar dan akhirnya menyuruh Daemon sambil masih menarik Suuge.

"Huaaam, ada pelanggan lagi?" tanya Daemon dengan wajah mengantuk. "Hoo~ ternyata ada murid dari sekolahan. Dan sayangnya bukan fujoshi. Nufufufu~ Siapa pelanggan di depan?" tanya Daemon ke Kina.

"Alah, liat aja sendiri. Aku mau bawa Suuge-senpai dulu ke tempat 'itu'" kata Kina ke Daemon dengan evil smile.

"Nufufufu~ ternyata kecil-kecil punya pikiran jahat." kata Daemon ke Kina sambil berjalan akan ke tempat Yoru. "Nah, mari kita mulai." kata Daemon sedikit besemangat.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tempat 'itu'?" tanya Suuge memastikan. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh." lanjutnya kembali.

"Hoo~ no spoiler in here, kamu akan melihatnya sebentar lagi." kata Kina yang menarik Suuge agar cepat masuk ke kamar 'itu'

~YORU PLACE~

'Lama amat sih mereka? Kemana aja sih?' tanya Yoru dalam hati penasaran.

"Olaa~ ternyata kita bertemu lagi Yoru-chan." kata si guru semangka yang muncul tiba-tiba dibelakang Yoru.

"Ya, begitulah." kata Yoru singkat sambil mengambil komik doujinshi-nya yang belum selesai dibaca.

"OK, kalau begitu mari kita mulai. Silahkan menyender di kursi." kata Daemon sambil menyiapkan shampo dan semua yang dibutuhkan.

"Ano, mau pesan apa ya?" tanya Tsuna dengan memakai baju yang tetap memakai baju atasan seragam dan celananya. "Ini menu-nya."

"Hmm, benar saja apa kata Kina semua menu disini menggunakan pineapples. Kufufufu~ baguslah. OK, pesen pineapple salad, pineapple steak dipped in chocolate, pineapple ice cream, and pineapple float, dan LEMON tea" kata Yoru yang rakus itu *kina dihajar sama yoru* sambil meneruskan membaca doujinshi-nya.

"Eh, maaf disini tidak ada Lemon selain Pineapples." kata Tsuna kepada Yoru dengan mata terbelalak melihat apa yang dipesan Yoru.

"Ada! Ngaku aja Tsuna! Yang 'itu' 'itu' dan 'eta'. Saya minta FOTONA HUNGKUL! " kata Yoru napsu.

"Ah, itu akan aku laporkan ke Kina. Pesanannya tolong ditunggu sebentar." kata Tsuna sambil berjalan ke arah dapur dengan wajah sedikit blushing.

"Yosh, selesai. Yoru-chan silahkan duduk disana." kata Daemon sambil menunjuk salah satu meja disana.

Lalu Daemon jalan ke dapur, tiba-tiba Alaude muncul dengan menggunakan baju maid lengkap dengan bandananya. "Ka-wa-i Alaude. Untuk malam ini mau memakai ini terus? Nufufufu~"

"Untuk sekarang tidak semangka. Masih ingat yang kemarin di panggung aku bilang apa?" kata Alaude dengan tatapan deathglare-nya.

"Jangan donk, aku bisa tersiksa jika 1 minggu tanpa *e*?" kata Daemon memasang muka cemberut seperti anak kecil.

"Hukuman tetap hukuman." kata Alaude dengan straight face menatap Daemon.

"Wah, sip-sip. Ada moment bagus-bagus disini." kata Yoru dengan suara kecil. Dalam nurani Yoru,'Bukannya 1 taon? Alah bae lah. Yang penting dapet fotonya!'

Dengan sengaja Daemon menjatuhkan dirinya ke Alaude. Lalu tanpa sengaja mereka ber******. Yoru mengambil kameranya dan memotret mereka diam-diam.

#kita lihat gimana keadaan Kina dkk.#

~KINA PLACE~

"Ki-Kina, kamu membawa ku ke NERAKA." kata Suuge yang udh eneg ngeliat foto-foto yang ada disana.

"Kufufufu~ soalnya ini perintah dari atasan." kata Kina tanpa muka bersalah sambil evil smile.

"Su-Suuge? Itu lw?" tanya seorang cewek yang mungkin sudah dari tadi di situ. "I-Ini gw Eva. Gw eneg nih ngeliat foto-fotonya."

"E-Eva? Itu lw? Oh, tuhan terimakasih! Engkau telah memberikan mukjizat untuk menemani aku." kata Suuge yang sambil nge-luarin bulir air mata dan berdoa seperti di sinetron.

"Ehehehe, kita berhasil Kina!" kata Oba yang ternyata narik Eva ke kamar 'itu'.

"Yup~ tugasku sudah selesai. Tinggal tugas Oba-senpai. See ya~" kata Kina senang akan permainan yang telah diberikan.

"..." Eva sudah terlihat di mulutnya keluar arwahnya.

Kina lalu pergi dan membiarkan mereka ber-3 ada disana. Melihat foto" nista hasil dri potretan Kina dan Yoru. Semua pair ada di kamar 'itu'. Selamat menikmati Eva, Suuge. *Author dihajar abiz"an ama Eva dan Suuge.*

~YORU + KINA~

Kina yang lewat dapur, lalu ia melihat Mukuro membuat banyak macam kue dan 1 minuman.

Lalu Kina masuk ke dapur, "Muku-chan, siapa yang mesen banyak gini?" sambil ngambil nampan buat ngebantu Mukuro bawain cake-cake + 1 minuman yang banyak dipesen.

"Ini? Kata tsunayoshi-kun sih Yoru-chan." kata Mukuro sambil membawa 2 nampan yang semuanya penuh dengan kue yang dipesen Yoru.

"Astaga, Yoru-senpai rakus amat. Aku bawain minuminnya." kata Kina sambil sweatdrop ngeliatnya. Mukuro menaruh semua pesanan Yoru di atas meja seblah meja Yoru. Yoru rambutnya sedang dikeringkan oleh Hibari yang memakai baju kemeja lengkap dengan jas dan lain-lainya.

Mukuro yang melihat itu langsung beraksi,"Hmm, kau sangat ganteng Kyouya~ kufufufu~" setelah berbicara Mukuro mencium Hibari di pipi dan Kina memotretnya.

Dalam hati nurani Kina,'harusnya dibibir donk! Biar rame!'

Dapat dilihat muka Hibari yang merona sedikit. Tapi karena Hibari tidak ingin sisi uke-nya terlihat ia bersikap cool dan malah men-deathglare Mukuro dengan matanya.

Kina memang memotret kejadian 1869 tadi. Tapi, kenapa ia tidak menghampiri Yoru dan 1869 tersebut? Ternyata,,

...

Kina memotret banyak adegan alaudexdaemon. Mereka sedang berpelukan dengan mesra di bawah lantai. Kina yang sadar bahwa membawa minuman untuk Yoru-senpai menghampirinya. Lalu membisikan sesuatu,"Suuge-senpai sudah melihat semuanya tapi... Kayanya racun kita nggak mempan."

"Yah, gak apa lah." kata Yoru sambil mengambil kue pertamanya.

"Sudah selesai herbivor. Model rambut apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" tanya Hibari dengan dinginya.

Trus, Mukuro nyeletuk," Mau di giniin nggak?" Sambil nunjuk ke rambutnya yang berbentuk nanas busuk itu.

Dengan semangat Yoru manjawab, "MAU! Aku tuker ama... Sini deh.." kata Yoru sambil berbisik ke arah Mukuro.

Kina yang melihat itu langsung amanin Hibari biar nggak ngamuk dan nggak ngancurin Salon. Dalam hati Kina barkata,'Yoru-senpai mau ngancurin ni salon ya? Repotin boss aja.'

"Oy, herbivor mau apa?" tanya Hibari yang kesal soalnya dijauhin dari Mukuro.

"Cuman mau mengamankan BOM." kata Kina yang sekarang hampir dihajar sama Hibari. "OK-OK lw klo mau balik lagi sekarang silahkan aja. Gw mau panggil Giotto." kata Kina sambil berjalan menuju tempat Giotto dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Hmp, dasar herbivor." kata Hibari yang sedikit kesal, lalu ia kembali ke samping istri- maksudku suam- ma-maksudku pacarnya! *author dideathglare gara-gara ngetikna ndak bener*

~YORU PLACE~

Mukuro yang sweatdrop melihat Yoru yang sudah menghabiskan semua kue yang dipesannya.

"Yoru-chan, kamu tuh pesen banyak cake ini mau ngejek aku atau kamu emang suka nanas?" tanya Mukuro.

"Terntu saja aku sangat SUKA NANAS!" kata Yoru semangat dengan mata yang udah keliatan napsu.

Hibari yang cemburu akhirnya melempar tonfanya ke ara Yoru.

"Waw, hampir aja." kata Yoru sambil menghindari serangan dari Hibari.

"Hibari Kyouya, cukup sampai di situ." kata Alaude dengan handcuff yang sudah berada di tangan Hibari.

"Alaude, biarkana saja. Ini mengganggu kita bukan?" tanyanya sambil memegang pundak Alaude.

"Lebih baik kita ke kamar Yoru. Agar tidak ada yang tau caranya rambutmu dapat menjadi nanas." kata Mukuro sambil narik Yoru dan Hibari.

#tinggalin Yoru! Ke Kina!#

~KINA PLACE~

"Giotto, sekarang kita harus siap-siap di kamar 'itu'! Kalau telat Yamamoto keburu dateng!" kata Kina menarik Giotto masuk kedalam.

"Hai hai, tapi Kina jangan tarik aku seperti itu." kata Giotto ke Kina. Dan akhirnya Kina melepaskannya.

"Costume-nya sudah kita siapkan di kamar 'itu'." kata Dino yang sekarang sedang menunggu Kina, Giotto, dan Tsuna masuk ke dalam kamar 'itu'

"Nah, Suuge-senpai dan Eva-senpai gimana Oba-senpai?" tanya Kina ke Oba yang sekarang memakai baju sekola namimori high?

"Yup~ muka mah udah keliatan kesiksa. Baju udah diganti. Suuge dicosplay-in jadi Trish lagi. Kalau Eva dijadiin Kairi dari Kingdom Hearts. Mereka pingsan ngeliat semua foto nista yang dikumpulin, jadi gampang didandanin." kata Oba sambil ketawa kaya devil.

"Siiip~ nah, Giotto loe pake jubah aja. Klo Tsuna gw dandanin deh. Jadi siapa ya? Hmmm, Aerith lagi aja deh yang kemaren. Si tako head mana? Trus klo si extreme dan sapi bodoh plus Dino mah udah ditanganin sama Mai dan Ren." kata Kina sambil nge-cek."Oh iya, baru inget! Si tako head sama G , Alaude dan Daemon!" lanjut Kina yang baru ingat.

"Hanya memakai jubah? Apa tidak salah?" tanya Giotto ke Kina yang sekarang lagi narik Tsuna suruh ganti baju memakai baju yang kemarin event dipakainya.

"Nggak salah kok Giotto-sensei, soalnya sensei pemilik salon ini kan? Karena jago segalana dalam bidang ini. Aku tau dari Kina sih." kata Oba yang sekarang ketawa karena 2 temannya yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Aku hanya dapat di bidang menata rambut dan make-up. Makanya kalau mau dibantuin cosplay-in orang saya bisa." kata Giotto sambil memakai jubahnya. "Dan aku hanya tidak bisa menata rambut nanas atau semangka seperti Mukuro ataupun Spade." lanjut Giotto yang sekarang telah selesai memakai jubahnya dan membuat Oba sweatdrop.

"Nah, Tsuna selesai! Giotto tolong dandanin mereka ya! Aku ganti baju dulu jadi Naminé. (Dari KH juga)" kata Kina yang langsung milih-milih baju.

"Ok. Nah, Oba mau kamu yang ku make-up?" tanya Giotto dengan senyum angelic-nya.

"Jangan gw dulu! Tuh ke Tsuna aja atau nggak ke 2 orang pingsan itu kalau hasilnya bagus gw baru mau!" kata Oba yang kaget tiba-tiba ditawarin di make-up.

"OK. Kalau begitu aku make-up dulu 2 orang pingsan itu." kata Giotto sambil ngambil peralatan.

~REN AND MAI PLACE~

"Huft, ternyata dandanin kalian tuh nggak gampang." kata Mai yang sudah terduduk lesu di sebuah sofa dan memakai baju chinese kaya I-pin, tapi ini memakai bondu tidak dikepang 2 rambutnya.

"Terutama yang paling susah didandanin itu Ryohei." kata Ren yang sekarang sedang men-dandanin Dino memakai baju major yang kita kenal di Kuroshitsuji adalah TANAKA!

"Ren-chan, kenapa gw dijadiin Tanaka?" tanya Dino sambil sweatdrop.

"Karena Tanaka itu gampang perannya! Cuman bilang ohohoho~" kata Ren yang mempraktekannya kepada Dino.

"Ta-Tapi gw kan belum tua. Dan gw jarang bilang ohohoho~" kata Dino sambil nurutin Ren.

"Itu! Bisa!" kata Ren dan Mai berbarengan sambil nunjuk Dino.

"Akh, Ba-baiklah." kata Dino pasrah.

"Nah, selesai!" kata Ren yang sudah menyelesaikan dandanan Dino.

"Nah, sekarang aku akan mendandanimu Ren!" kata Mai senang dan langsung mengambil peralatan dan baju yang disiapkan.

"Yada!" kata Ren menolak.

"Harus!" kata Mai dengan paksa.

"Yada!"

"Harus!"

"Yada!"

"Harus!"

#liat ke tempat Gokudera#

~GOKUDERA PLACE~

"Kenapa, aku dipakaikan baju sepeti ini?" tanya Gokudera ke G yang mendandaninya.

"Kh.. Kh... Hahahahhahaha.." Daemon ketawa-ketawa terus ngeliat Gokudera memakai baju ikuto lagi change character.

"Ketawa loe semangka!" kata gokyun yang udah kaya disulap kaya Ikuto asli!

"Ini buat pacar lw tau!" kata G ke Gokudera. Lalu wajah gokudera memerah.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Tinggal aku pake baju apa?" kata G bingung memilih baju.

"Aku shinigami, si Alaude maid, Gokudera ikuto, kalau G Sieg Hart aja.(Yang ada di RAVE)Kan pas ada tato di mata kanannya." usul Daemon. "Biar aku yang dandanin." kata Alaude, Gokudera, dan Daemon berbarengan.

"Waks, gw salah masuk kamar!"

Akhirnya G diganti dan di dandani sedemikian rupa seperti Sieg Hart.

#ke Yoru!#

~YORU PLACE~

"Muku-chan? Sudahkah selesai?" tanya Yoru yang ditutup matanya oleh sesuatu agar tidak tau cara membuat rambut berbentuk nanas.

"Kufufufufu~ sudah. Mau buka? Aku lagi dandanin Kyouya. Sebenernya dari tadi sudah selesai." katanya masih santai mendandanin kekasihnya Kyouya.

Lalu Yoru melepas penutup matanya.

"Edan! Mirip pisan! Dicat indigo pulak!" kata yoru kaget. *author ketawa-ketawa gj#dihajaryoru*

"Kufufufu~ sekalian soalnya tanggung." kata Mukuro dan melihat ke arah Yoru.

"Oy, nanas dan herbivor yang disana. Cepat keluar." kata Hibari yang langsung keluar.

~NGUMPUL~

"Semua sudah ngumpul ya?" tanya Giotto yang baru datang dan melihat semuanya sudah ber-cosplay ria.

"Gio-" kata-kata Tsuna terhenti karena ia jatuh tersandung kabel dan menimpa tubuh Giotto.

Ren dan Oba menunjukan muka masam melihat adegan G27 berlangsung.

Mai dan Kina langsung semangat. Kina mengambil kamera dan memotretnya.

"Woy, jadi rapat kaga?" tanya Suuge yang udah sadar dari pingsannya dan masi eneg nginget foto-foto nista yang dikasih lihat.

"I-Iya." kata Eva setuju sama Suuge.

"Ok, gini..." Dan Giotto memulai rapat...

~YAMAMOTO BRITHDAY~

Yamamoto disuruh datang ke salon jam 5 sore. Lalu ia menuju eskalator dan naik ke atas, menuju salon tersebut. Yamamoto memakai pakaian seperti biasanya. Ia sedikit murung karena tak satu pun teman ataupun orang yang ingat kalau hari itu hari ualngtahunnya. Dengan lesu ia membuka pintu salon dan...

"HAPPY BRITHDAY!"

Yamamoto kaget mendengarnya.

Lalu...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Kina: untuk chapter ini aku sulit membuat pair-pairnya.. Jdi.. Aku lanjutnya di next chapter lagi.. Dan aku lupa total kalau 24 april yama ultah. Jdi buat disini aja.. Sekalian. Maaf ya Lotus-senpai. Susah, m(_ _)m dan maaf ya minna-sama. Aku lanjut di next chapter. Arigato udh baca. Review please, But Not flame please...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: - Heartless Lotus

Author note: Chapter 5 ini masih nyambung dengan chapter sebelumnya~ enjoy please~

PRESENT FOR:

- Yamamoto Takeshi (24 April)

- Hibari Kyouya hanya dibanjur (5 Mei)

- Mukuro Rokudo lihat saja nanti~

Balasan Review:

- Suzuru Seiyo: Update lagi Suzu-chan~ Iya tuh. Keren ya! Kalau mau ke kamar bayar yaa~ ke Mammon tuh~ *nunjuk Mammon* Yup~ event berlanjut. Enjoy~

- Heartless Lotus: Oya Oya~ maaf membuat Yoru menjadi rakus XD *plak* enjoy it~

- Suuge Shinoby: Ohohoho~ mantabkan Fotonya? Kufufufu~ sha, enjoy the story please~

- Al-Chan456: owow~ Arigato~ Mello tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~ akan kupotong rambutmu dengan ini! *mengangkat gunting rumput* yup~ sudah update~ enjoy please~

- Yuki-Chan D'Cloud: Ah, Arigato~ cari sendiri ya~ *plak* ooow... Gak apa kok, yang penting baca. And review pastinya.. Thank's banget ya udah mau review...^^

- SoraVanRoxasVen: Waaaah, arigato udah review dari chapter 3 sampai 5~ fu fu.. Iya nih bahasa sunda.. Dari bandung juga ya? Selamat menimati chapter ini~

- caca 27: Arigato! Enjoy this chapter please..

- michi-chan: / / Arigato! Enjoy this chapter~

- mamitsu27: Arigato udah review! Hmm.. Ryohei.. Jadi Dante katanya.. *nunjuk Yoru-senpai* sudah Update! Enjoy this chapter~

Disclaimer:

-KHR hanya milik Akira Amano-sama!

-Semester Baru Bersama KHR! Milik Heartless Lotus!

WARNING: GJ, Typo, OC, OOC, Misstype, Shou-ai.

Lalu...

Yamamoto terkena siraman air yang dilancarkan oleh beberapa orang di depannya, yaitu kekasihnya Gokudera Hayato, temannya Kina, dan Boss-nya Tsuna. Yoru, Suuge, Ren, Oba, Mai, Eva juga melempar air, terigu, telur, dan kue tart ke arah Yamamoto, Hibari, dan Mukuro. Mereka saling lempar melempar satu sama lain.

"Herbivore... KAMIKOROSU.." kata Hibari yang siap dengan tonfanya dengan aura membunuh dan mengejar Giotto, Kina, Yoru dan beberapa orang yang merencanakan ini.

"Kufufufufu~ kalian..." kata Mukuro yang mengeluarkan dark auranya. Rambut nanasnya basah dan bukan berwarna ungu indigo kembali, melainkan putih! Mungkin karena tepung yang dilempar dan terkena kepalanya. Mukuro siap dengan trident dan menghajar setiap orang yang melemparnya tepung, telur, dan berbagai bahan lainnya.

Yamamoto hanya dapat tertawa dengan girang melihatnya, "Ahahahahaha, menyenangkan sekali." katanya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Lalu Hibari memakai handcuff-nya untuk menangkap Giotto, Kina, dan beberapa orang yang lain. Dan setelah melempar handcuff-nya, Hibari salah menangkap orang. Ia malah menangkap Mukuro.

Lalu Hibari menarik handcuff yang mempunyai rantai yang panjang. Sampai akhirnya Mukuro dekat dengan Hibari, dan Hibari memeluk Mukuro lalu pertemuan antar bibir antar sang skylark dan pemuda yang rambutnya nan unik itu bersentuhan. Yoru mengambil kameranya. Kina ditutup matanya oleh Ren. Suuge teriak histeris dengan kata-kata yang yaa, begitulah. Mai dan Oba nonton dengan ekspresi datar (seperti sudah terbiasa). Eva, entah kemana tidak terlihat oleh author #digebukin

Dan yaah, berakhir dengan bukan cerita salon-salonan melainkan yaah, begitulah. Dan pada akhirnya ada donk sedikit tips merawat rambut:

- sebelum keramas sisir dahulu rambut agar kotoran yang menempel pada rambut, saat dibilas dengan air akan turun ke bawah.

- setelah pesta dirayakan -

"Senpai-senpai tolong bantuin juga bersihin donk." Kina merengek ke senpai-senpai yang ada disana, sekarang mereka sudah bersih dan memakai baju seperti biasanya.

"Enak aja, yang bikin ni pesta dan merencanakan siapa?" kata semua senpai berbarengan.

"Iya iya. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Oiya! Satu hal, Suuge-senpai dan Eva-senpai cepat terkena virus yaaa~" kata Kina (baca: teriak) kepada Suuge dan Eva. Tanpa banyak kata lagi Suuge dan Eva ngejar-ngejar Kina yang akhirnya dapat di tangkap dan dikerjain.

"Udah ah, ehm, Yoru-senpai nih foto tropical family-nya." kata Kina yang sekarang lepas dari kerjaan Eva dan Suuge yang sekarang memberikan Foto Tropical Family.

.

.

.

Author note:

Kina: Yosh! Hanya segitu! #digebukin maaf pendek~ gomen gomen! Nanti untuk chapter selanjutnya panjaaang deh!

Author note for Yoru-senpai:

Bisa di lanjutin di fic senpai kok~ *wink*

Semua author pasti minta kok~

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
